Pam Grier
Pam Grier (1949 - ) Film Deaths *[[The Big Doll House (1971)|''The Big Doll House (Women's Penitentiary; Bamboo Dolls House)'' (1971)]] [Grear]: Stabbed in the neck by a drug-crazed Brooke Mills in their cell. Her body is shown again later on when Sid Haig arrives to break them out of jail and discovers her. * Women in Cages''' (Women's Penitentiary III)'' (1971) [Alabama]: Drowned in a river while being raped by a gang of thugs outside the prison. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * [[The Big Bird Cage (1972)|''The Big Bird Cage (Women's Penitentiary II)'' (1972)]] [Blossom]: Killed in an explosion when a soldier throws a grenade at her during a shoot-out in the river outside the prison. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * Hit Man (1972) [Gozelda]: Eaten by a lion. (Thanks to Cenga) * ''The Twilight People (1972) ''[Ayesa-the Panther woman] Head bashed in with a rifle butt. * Drum (1976) [Regine]: Shot in the lower chest (with exit wound through her back) with a shotgun by another slave during the uprising at Warren Oates' plantation. (Thanks to Bill) * 'Fort Apache, The Bronx (1981) [Charlotte]: Stabbed in the stomach by a drug dealer. * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983)' [Dust Witch]: Impaled with a lightning rod by Royal Dano in the mirror maze. (Thanks to Christopher) * ''The Vindicator (Frankenstein '88)'' (1986) [Hunter]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head after being cornered by David McIlwraith. * 'The Package (1989) [Ruth Butler]: Hit and run on purpose (off screen) by Mik Scriba. Her body is later seen lying by Joanna Cassidy. * Class of 1999 (1990) [Ms. Connors]: Playing an android, she is dismantled by the students. (Thanks to Robert) * Escape from L.A. (1996) [Hershe Las Palmas]: Burned to death when Georges Corraface fires a bazooka at their helicopter, instantly wiping out everyone in the rear compartment. * Bones (2001) [Pearl]: Commits suicide by burning herself on fire in order to destroy Snoop Dogg's spirit. (Thanks to David) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) [Commander Helena Braddock]: Decapitated (off-screen) by one of the possessed colonists. Her severed head is shown stuck on a pike afterwards. TV Deaths *''Monsters: Hostile Takeover (1991)'' [Matilda]: Head bashed by Dennis Christopher, after Pam reverts to her true zombie form. Notable Connections *Cousin of Rosey Grier Gallery File:Pamgrierghostsofmars1.png|Pam Grier's head (prop) in Ghosts of Mars Pam Grier - The Big Doll House.JPG|Pam Grier dead in The Big Doll House Cagedwm08.JPG|Pam Grier Being Drowned in Women In Cages Pam Grier-Drum.JPG|Pam Grier's death in Drum twilight-5.jpg|Pam Grier lying dead in The Twilight People Category:Actresses Category:Nudity Category:Voice Actors Category:Military brats Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Martial artists Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Martial Arts Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Disney Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily drowning Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:The L Word Cast Members Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Filipino actors and actresses Category:Filipino-American actors and actresses Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:Chinese-American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Legends Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by fatal shooting Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by lion attack Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by possession character Category:Cherokee-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Ray Bradbury Movies